New Journey
At the Hill Impmon: Well... I guess that's that's. ?????: Let's go. Impmon: To where? We don't have any homes from Digital World and the Human World? We don't exist. Yuuya: Of course, it's true we don't have any homes... But there IS someplace we want to go. And someone that we want to see. He look at the Cards of Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon even Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon Impmon: Same here. So... do you three want to let us go? I know you're here to get rid of us, but... Nikorai: DiZmon wants to get rid of us? ????? 2: You better go. Impmon: Are you sure you're seriously? ????? 3: We owe you all. Taiga: For what? ???? 1: In Castle Oblivion. You helped us. Impmon: Well, you don't have to tell me twice. He open a portal Yuuya: We appreciated, thank you. They went to the Portal and so ddoes impmon Meanwhile The Train has arrived and our Heroes left, and then train is gone Shoutmon: Oh, well. There goes our ride. They saw Digimon Whisper: What's going on, whis? ?????: (Laugh) I sent some of my Minions inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Even though, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it doesn't matter how tough he is- once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say! Jibanyan: A Heartless? ??????: That's right! They're those things thing that came out of the darkness in people's hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at his side, my friend Myotismon is gonna conquer everything! And since I got my debt to pay. I'm going to round up all the other worlds and bhilding an army of heartless, special for him. Why am I talking to you for anyway? Go on, leave! I'm behind schedule as it is. Shoutmon: Or you gonna find something new. ????: Or really? He turned back and he look shook ??????: (Gasp) Oh No! It's you guys! All: DemiDevimon! DemiDevimon: Why are guys doing here, anyway?! USApyon: What are YOU doing here, Dani? Damemon: You know him? Komajiro: Yes, we know him. Fuyunyan said about DemiDevimon is been causing trouble for ages in the Digital World and our world. Enma banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escape? DemiDevimon: You all want to know why I escape? Well, Myotismon got me out, that's how! And now you world- no, no,no, all the world- are gonna belong to your truly. Cause Myotismon's gonna help me conquer them! Shoutmon: Myotismon... Hm. They all laugh DemiDevimon: What are you laughing for!? Myotismon's power is so great- Gumdramon: Sorry to say this, but... He's gone! Whisper: We defeat him 2 Years ago, and I don't think he could help you. DemiDevimon: What! You mean... you're the ones who did it! Shoutmon: Well, we might had something to do with it. DemiDevimon: That's it! Heartless! Get them! They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them DemiDevimon: (Growl) You will have to wait! No one, and I mean no one, messing with the strongest Digimon name DemiDevimon! Damemon: So "Strongest" DemiDevimon. Who lives in that tower, anyway? DemiDevimon: You want to know? It was Yen Sid who lives here. Because he's probably a heartless by now! Jibanyan: Master Yen Side lives here!? He went to the Door Komasan: Yen Sid is Fuyunyan apprentice! Shoutmon: Cool! Sound Powerful like Omnimon! They went to the Tower and DemiDevimon is not happy, After defeated the Heartless in the Tower Jibanyan: Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed for 2 Years, nyan. Whisper: Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then. Shoutmon: Then that means... Gumdramon: That means the world's aren't at peace after all? They made to the top of the Tower and they met Yen Sid Jibanyan: Master Yen Sid! It's an honor! Shoutmon: Hi! Gumdramon: Shoutmon! Show some respect! You cannot shout at him! Yen Sid: So, you are Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon from the Digital World. Now then, have you seen Fuyunyan? Whisper: Well, yes, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to them. Gumdramon: Yeah... Fuyunyan has been quite busy or late. Yen Sid: Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructions you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared. Gumdramon: You saying... we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to find our Friends, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon, so we could go back to the Digital World and Reunited our Partners in the Human World. Yen Sid: Yes, I know. However, everything in your journey, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the Digital World.. whether you will return alone or with your friends... And, whether or not the world will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, three. Shoutmon: We're... the Key? Gumdramon show his Glowing hand from his Gold Rings on his Wrist, Damemon show him a Shield on his Back and Shoutmon show his Sword Yen Sid: Chosen Digimon from the Mystic, Warrior and guardian's Power! You are the key that will open the door to light. He summon the book Yen Sid: This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for you journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront. After finish the book Damemon I don't get it- how come the Heartless are still running around? Yen Sid: Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real- and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them. Komajiro: So, that must mean... if everyone's heart was full of light, the heartless will go away! Yen Sid: Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter. He show them USApyon USApyon: Dani! And it turned into a Heartless Yen Sid: If one such as you, USApyon, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a heartless. But you know this. USApyon: Okay, then. Yen Sid: The Heartless are always lurking and even seeking to capture new hearts. Never let you guard down! Now then... He show them the Dusk Yen Sid: At times, if someone with a strong heart and will- be they evil or good- becomes a heartless, the empty wheel they leave behind beginner activity a will of its own. An empty Vessel whose hearts has been stolen away... a Spirit that goes on even as it's body fades from Existence- for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse- they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived! Shoutmon: Nobodies.... they don't actually exist... Then more Dusk has appeared Yen Sid: Now then... the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others- so larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusk's. They will all attempt to do you harm. They disappeared Yen Sid: Still, they are noting but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But... He show 3 Black hooded person Yen Sid: The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization 15 Digimon's. It commands the lesser Nobodies. Gumdramon: Organization 15 Digimons. They don't know who they are Yen Sid: While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working toward a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The Digimon sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Crest, and with it, closed the door. Now he's and his team traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization 15 Digimon Damemon: Then I guess we better go find him first! Jibanyan: But where could he be, nyan? Whisper: Well, we won't know until we look. Shoutmon: Yeah, and Fuyunyan must know where our Friends, because the 12 of us were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after we Defeated Lucemon Yen Sid: So, before you go you will need more suitable tracking clothes. You really need some new Outfit's for you, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Cause you need some new outfit for your journey. Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments. Jibanyan: Wow, Shoutmon! You lost all you're Scars around you're head except those two on your eye lids. Shoutmon: I guess it's gone now. USApyon: Gumdramon, you're now looking taller like Shoutmon now. Gumdramon: Wow, now me and Shoutmon have the same height. Komasan: And even though, Damemon. You not so chubby anymore you look thinner and grow taller. Damemon: Wow, I'm not Big anymore. They went to the Door Shoutmon: Us, you guys, Our Friends. I don't care who those Organization is or what it's planning. With the 12 of us- I mean, 9 of us- there's nothing to scared about. Right? Whisper: Yes! The saw Shoutmon and his Friends Flora: Well, look who's here, dears. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro and Whisper. Merryweather: Oh, you three were looking for new outfits, you come to the right place. Fauna: I'll do the Designing. Fauna is using her magic on Shoutmon and then scarf is green Merryweather: Oh, that will never do! She use her magic and then Gumdramon's Vest is Blue Flora: Oh, now, now, Dears. She use her magic on Damemon and his Arm's and it turned Red Fauna: But, don't you like this better? She use her magic on Gumdramon's Vest and it turned Green again Flora: Hold on! Fauna: Are you certain? Merryweather: Blue! They messing around and then someone is spying on them Shoutmon: Aw man! Can you all design together? They Realize their Mistake Flora: Okay, Dears. Together now. And no more squabbling! They are using their Magic together and then Shoutmon has a new Vest, A Glove's, Bandana on his Neck, New Shoes even his Headset has a Xros Heart Symbol on it, Gumdramon has a Goggles on his Forehead, a New Vest, a New Shirt, A New Glove, New Shoes and a Crown Necklace even Damemon has a new Shoes, a Bandana on his Forehead and even a Gloves Flora: Oh, My! Fauna: Ooh, it's lonely. Merryweather: Oh, Yes, He does look very dashing. Flora: Now, those aren't ordinary garments. Fauna: They have very special powers. Then Flora is giving them a Drive Orb Fauna: Take the Orb, dear. They take the Orb Flora: And watch, how it happen. Then they got a Valor Form and a new sword, new Shield and a new Rings Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon: Wow! All: Ooh! Whisper: Two Swords, Two Shield and four Gold Rings. Merryweather: This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last. All: (Sigh) Flora::The garments also have other powers- but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey. Shoutmon: Alright, we'll do what we can. And thank you so much! Fauna: Oh, and there's something else for you from Master Yen Sid. Whisper: Alright. They went to see him and then the Yo-Kai Plane appeared USApyon: It's the Yo-Kai Plane! Shoutmon: So are we ready to go? They nod and they saluted to Yen Sid Yen Sid: Now, now, just a moment. Because of your previous endeavours, the world's have returned to their orignal states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared. Jibanyan: So how can we get around, nyan? Yen Sid: Do not fear. If what the Digimons suspected proves true, the world's have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking Special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Xros Loader will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Xros Loader, return to the Yo-Kai Plane. Though the world's may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts. Gumdramon: Our hearts are connected. Yen Sid: That is correct. Damemon: Okay. Yen Sid: But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the world's. Damemon: Aw! That's not good! Yen Sid: Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go for, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro, Whisper Everybody is waiting for you. Shoutmon: Alright, let's get going Everyone! USApyon: Master Yen Sid! Komajiro: Thank you for all the Help. They left Back to the Fairies Merryweather: My Goodness! What's that? It's a Raven and it show a Cloth Merryweather: Haven't we seen this somewhere before? Fauna: Yes, dear. I wonder whose it was... Merryweather: (Gasp) It must be her friends, Myotis- She covered her mouth Flora: No! We mustn't remember his name! Oh dear... Merryweather: Oh No! Her friend's is coming back! What'll we do!? Oooh- what'll we do!? Fauna: Perhaps we should tell Master Yen Sid. Flora: Yes. That's what we must do. Hurry! They left except Merryweather, she know who it was Merryweather: Myotismon! She left and Myotismon is laughing